


on a wing and a prayer [ART]

by bloodinamug



Category: Leverage
Genre: American Magical realism, Art, Leverage Big/Mini Bang 2017, cross stitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodinamug/pseuds/bloodinamug
Summary: Art for treepyful's work "on a wing and a prayer"





	on a wing and a prayer [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [treepyful (treeperson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treeperson/gifts).
  * Inspired by [on a wing and a prayer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947730) by [treepyful (treeperson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treeperson/pseuds/treepyful). 



> Behold, the end result of weeks worth of stress. What a labor of love this has been.
> 
> This was the first time I participated in the Leverage Big/Mini Bang, and I am so glad I did! Treepy was a joy to work with, and I hope they like their art!


End file.
